


De cómo Stiles realizó un descubrimiento leyendo sobre villancicos

by 2startotheright



Series: Trocitos de Navidad [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2startotheright/pseuds/2startotheright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles iba a morir o matar si estaba mucho tiempo más en aquella biblioteca; y ni siquiera las caras emocionadas de los niños que lo miraban desde el periódico mientras cantaban villancicos iban a evitarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De cómo Stiles realizó un descubrimiento leyendo sobre villancicos

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Siguiente prompt navideño!
> 
> (Sí, soy una rebelde, subo cosas navideñas en abril, vivo al límite)
> 
> Si no habéis leído al anterior no es que sea estrictamente necesario, pero las cosas tendrán más sentido :)
> 
> Gracias a [argenya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/argenya/pseuds/argenya) , que como siempre ha hecho de más alfa que beta, y os ha evitado leer alguna que otra barbaridad. (Como que Stiles apoya la cabeza en el techo, eso es un ejemplo casual, no es que haya pasado ni nada...)

Stiles estaba aburrido. Aburrido. Aburriiiiiido. Y cuando decía aburrido quería decir muerto del asco.

En unas semanas iba a celebrarse el centésimo aniversario de la biblioteca de Beacon Hills, y su profesora de literatura les había encargado a todos un trabajo al respecto. Parte del cual era hablar sobre los acontecimientos relevantes relacionados con la biblioteca a lo largo de los años, lo que hacía que la mitad del último año estuviese encerrada en dicha biblioteca, consultando los periódicos datados desde que Woodrow Wilson había sido presidente - y, ¿quién le llamaba a su hijo Woodrow? Vale que él no tenía mucho espacio para hablar, pero al menos su nombre tenía la excusa de ser extranjero para ser catalogado como raro e impronunciable, Woodrow simplemente era feo de cojones -; y Stiles tenía el dudoso honor de encargarse de los aniversarios, lo que quería decir que habiendo sido inaugurada la biblioteca el 20 de diciembre. Stiles estaba vadeando entre niños cantando villancicos, árboles navideños puestos en el centro de la ciudad, decoraciones navideñas en algunos casos horrorosas, recaudaciones navideñas, loterías, extraños hombres vestidos de Papa Noel, consejos para convertir el menú de Acción de Gracias en uno navideño, y quinientas cosas por el estilo, todo mientras lo único que quería era encontrar referencias a la biblioteca.

Y sí, a él le gustaba investigar; sumergirse entre montones de información y salir victorioso era lo suyo, pero había tenido que ver a la mujer del alcalde - del actual, porque tras cubrir diez años en orden cronológico había decidido ir hacia atrás, para ver algo de color - vestida de elfo en varias ocasiones, y la imagen era peor que muchas de las que había enfrentado cuando su tópico a investigar había sido bastante más espeluznante.

\- Scott, Scott - susurró, haciendo que su amigo girase la cabeza para mirarlo - Te cambio mi parte.

\- No - lo respondió tajante Lydia, que estaba sentada al fondo de la mesa .

\- Ni siquiera estás en mi grupo - siseó Stiles de vuelta, fulminando a Lydia, al grupo de la chica, que eran Allison, Danny y Ethan, y a parte del suyo, ósea, a Aiden.

Cuando su profesora había dicho que el trabajo sería por parejas, Stiles se había girado hacia Scott, que tras comprobar que Isaac iba a hacerlo con Allison y no se quedaba solo, asintió. El problema fue que Lydia decidió secuestrar a su amiga, justo en el mismo momento en que la señora Roberts decidió cambiar a grupos de cuatro, y ella sola juntó a las parejas, sin posibilidad de cambio.

Lydia y Allison con Ethan y Danny. Scott y él con Isaac que se había quedado descolgando. Perfecto. Y oh, un segundo, ¿Aiden no tiene grupo todavía? Júntate con ellos tres. No tan perfecto.

A Stiles le daba igual que las cosas hubiesen cambiado. Que hubiese pasado tiempo y bla bla bla; nunca pasaría el tiempo suficiente como para que él perdonase ciertas cosas. Y podía tolerar un mínimo la existencia de Ethan, pero no a Aiden.

Habían sido parte de un grupo que los había aterrorizado a todos, secuestrado a Cora, matado a Érica, y habían sido ellos quienes habían matado a Boyd, y para ello habían usado a Derek... no iba a perdonar nada de eso. Nunca. Y podía tragar con Ethan, porque al final había decidido cambiar de bando, se había disculpado, diciendo que sabía que no serviría de nada pero que realmente lo sentía, y aquello no cambiaba las cosas, pero al menos alguien les había pedido perdón a Isaac, Cora y Derek por haberles quitado a Boyd y Erica. Pero Aiden no, y Stiles no se iba a quitar nunca de la cabeza algo que Isaac había dicho una vez: _sonrió, cuando obligaron a Derek a clavarle las garras a Boyd sonrió_.

Aiden podría volverse la nueva madre Teresa de Calcuta, Stiles nunca iba a dejar de sentir el asco y el desprecio que sentía por él.

Y podría estar teniendo que hacer un trabajo con él, pero estaba claro que no iba a hablarle, de hecho sólo Scott era quien lo hacía para repartir el trabajo, porque Isaac ni siquiera lo miraba, y Stiles lo aplaudía.

\- Scott tiene los años de la guerra, como yo - le dijo Lydia, cortando su momento de fulminación - Tenemos un sistema para compartir los periódicos.

Stiles ni se molestó en contestarle, sabiendo que no serviría para nada, y abrió otro periódico para seguir con su búsqueda.

Noticias locales.

Noticias locales.

Niño adorable cantando villancicos.

Niño horroroso cantando villancicos.

Cupones de descuento para el supermercado.

Una reseña sobre...

De pronto Stiles dejó de balancearse en la silla, se echó hacia delante, y se apresuró a pasar las páginas para volver a un par de ellas más atrás.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! - chilló, levantando el periódico para acercárselo a la cara.

\- Stiles - lo reprendió Lydia, señalando a la bibliotecaria, que parecía más que dispuesta a asesinarlos.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntaron Isaac y Scott, mientras Allison y Danny se inclinaban para ver qué pasaba.

\- ¡Sí! - gritó de nuevo Stiles poniéndose de pie, y abrazando al periódico como si tuviese miedo de soltarlo - Me voy, estoy bien, pero me voy. Luego acabo mi parte, no os preocupéis - se despidió con rapidez, metiendo la libreta y el estuche a toda prisa en la mochila - No me mire así, que ya me voy - le susurró a la bibliotecaria, y sin perder un segundo más salió de la biblioteca.

 

* * *

 

Bueno... tardó un poco más. Porque no se dio cuenta de que no podía salir con el periódico, sino que tenía que fotocopiarlo si quería llevarse alguna de las páginas, y estaba tan nervioso que cuando intentó abrir la cartera a poco estuvo de lanzar por los aires las monedas, pero, finalmente, cuando la bibliotecaria se apiadó de él, le hizo las fotocopias gratis, y él se lo hubo agradecido con un sonoro beso en la mejilla, salió de allí corriendo. Y no paró hasta llegar al Jeep.

Jeep que ahora acababa de aparcar de cualquiera manera delante del loft de Derek, y del que salió sin molestarse en coger nada más que los folios, que ahora mismo eran su más preciada posesión, para empezar a subir las escaleras a toda la velocidad que le daban sus piernas.

\- ¡Derek! - chilló nada más abrir la puerta, lo que le costó unos segundos, porque ahora que aquello tenía cerradura y él estaba en semejante estado era un poco complicado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - cuestionó Derek preocupado acercándose a él a la carrera.

Y Stiles se sintió un poco culpable, porque Derek acababa de salir del baño, estaba acabando de ponerse una camiseta que estaba empapando, y tenía el pelo mojado y disparado en varias direcciones. En otras palabras, Derek debía de estar acabando de ducharse cuando habría oído llegar al Jeep, y luego  a él, corriendo y resollando como si lo estuviesen persiguiendo.

Sí... no había sido su mejor idea; y lo de gritar desesperado al entrar tampoco.

\- Estoy bien, - le aseguró sin aliento - lo siento, no es nada, estoy bien - repitió sin resuello, extendiendo la mano para coger la que Derek tenía extendida hacia él.

Derek no dijo nada, se acercó más a él, hasta que pudo inclinarse a cerrar la puerta con la mano que tenía libre, y mientras lo hacía suspiró y dejó un beso en su sien.

\- Perdona - dijo Stiles, sin poder contener la sonrisa que esos gestos le sacaban, e inclinando la cabeza para apoyarla en el pecho del moreno.

\- No es nada - le aseguró el otro, dejando un beso en su coronilla e intentando apartarse - Te voy a mojar.

\- Da igual - respondió el chico con rapidez, dejando un beso en su clavícula, y a punto de cerrar un brazo en torno a su cintura, dándose cuenta entonces de que aún tenía los folios bien sujetos en la mano, recordando de pronto el motivo de su carrera.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó de nuevo Derek, apartándose lo suficiente como para mirarlo, y usando la mano con la que no tenía cogida la suya para apoyarla sobre su corazón, frotando en círculos, dejándole claro sin tener que decir nada que se le habían disparado los latidos.

\- Vale, escucha - empezó a hablar Stiles emocionado, a toda prisa, apretando la mano de Derek en la suya, y echando el cuerpo un poco hacia adelante para apoyarse en la mano que seguía en su pecho - Estábamos en la biblioteca, bueno ya sabías que estamos en la biblioteca. El caso, que estaba muriéndome del asco, intentando no clavarle un bolígrafo en un ojo a ciertas personas, y leyendo sobre celebraciones navideñas en Beacon Hills desde la época en la que tenían que describir las luces, porque las fotos aún eran un blanco y negro.

\- ¿Hubo algún problema? - quiso saber el hombre lobo mientras acariciaba su costado.

\- No, no te preocupes - le aseguró Stiles con una sonrisa - El caso es que estaba mirando... espera - se interrumpió de pronto, apartándose de él - Tenía que haber pensando esto más, mirar si había más, o ponerle un marco, ¡habría sido un regalo de Navidad perfecto! Seré gilipollas... - se lamentó - Bueno, aún estoy a tiempo, claro que te lo quería dar ya, pero si...

\- Stiles - lo interrumpió Derek con voz seria, dando un paso adelante para volver a quedar cerca de él, y sujetándole la cara entre las dos manos para hacer que lo mirase - Te acabo de escuchar llegar corriendo, como si alguien te estuviese persiguiendo y pisándote los talones; cuando vienes de estar  con un hombre lobo al que no soportas y al que sueles insultar a la cara. Salí de la ducha pensando que te había hecho daño. Puedes, por favor, decirme a qué narices no le has puesto un marco para que te calmes, y así pueda calmarme yo - finalizó, rozando su nariz con la del chico.

\- Sí, lo siento - se disculpó nuevamente Stiles con voz tímida - ¿Perdonado? - preguntó tras inclinarse y darle un beso rápido.

\- Si me enseñas ese folio - respondió Derek con seriedad, sin responder al beso, y en cuanto Stiles dejó escapar una exclamación ultrajada sonrió y lo besó él - Perdonado.

\- Vale; - volvió a hablar Stiles a toda prisa - estaba mirando los puñeteros periódicos, y muriéndome del asco, y me estaba dedicando a catalogar niños en las fotos de la gente cantando villancicos por las casas. Ya sabes, niño mono, niño feo, niño diabólico, niño que tiene cara de cantar horrorosamente mal, padres que sufren... - siguió explicándose mientras Derek cogía su mano y lo llevaba hasta el sofá.

\- Estabas haciéndole bullying mentalmente a un montón de niños - resumió el moreno mientras lo sentaba y él hacía lo propio a su lado.

\- No es como si los niños fuesen a oírme - refunfuñó Stiles - El caso, entre varios traumas, porque me han traumatizado Derek, había un niño que estaba haciendo sonar el villancico maléfico, y sólo estaba viendo una foto de él - con eso Derek bufó una risa, y Stiles se felicitó por haber conseguido calmarlo después de haberlo asustado por nada - Pero en mitad de todo eso - siguió hablando más serio, jugando con los folios - vi al niño más mono que jamás ha debido de pisar la tierra, y seguí pasando páginas, pero me di cuenta de que conocía ese mini ceño fruncido en concentración, esas cejas bebé tan serias - enumeró llevando la palma de la mano a la mejilla de su novio, y acariciándole una ceja con el pulgar - y esos ojos. En cuanto pensé en los ojos volví a la página corriendo - terminó en un susurro, acercándole los dos folios y dándoles la vuelta para que los viese al fin.

Derek hizo un ruido, como si el aire se le hubiese quedado atravesado de pronto en la garganta, y Stiles se limitó a acercarse más a él y a apoyar una mano en su rodilla, dándole tiempo para asimilar lo que estaba viendo.

Porque lo que Derek tenía ahora mismo en las manos eran tres fotos de su familia. Bueno al menos de parte de ella.

Cuando Stiles se había dado cuenta de que el niño que cantando concentrado le había sacado una sonrisa, era su novio, había vuelto a la página con toda la rapidez  de la que había sido capaz sin romper el periódico.

Y cuando había vuelto se había encontrado a un mini Derek, de cinco años según la fecha del periódico, devolviéndole la mirada. Mini Derek tenía el ceño fruncido en concentración mientras cantaba, y por debajo del anorak que tenía abierto se veía un jersey verde con un reno gigante, que sin ninguna duda era Rudolph, porque tenía un pompón rojo por nariz. Y mini Derek se cogía con fuerza a la mano de su hermana mayor, que estaba a su lado. Y Stiles no había vuelto a mirar las fotos hasta que había ido a fotocopiar las páginas. Porque Laura Hale estaba al lado de Derek, y detrás de ellos sus padres, incluyendo a una Talia Hale muy, pero que muy, embarazada.

No estaban sus abuelos, o sus tíos y primos, pero estaban sus padres y su hermana mayor, incluso la pequeña en cierta manera. Y Stiles tuvo que levantarse de la biblioteca para ir a buscar a Derek, porque el incendio había arrasado con todas las fotos de su familia.

Menos aquella.

Y entonces llegó a la fotocopiadora, y se dio cuenta de que no había una foto de los Hale, sino tres.

La primera con Derek todo concentrado y agarrándose a Laura como si le fuese la vida en ello, mientras sus padres sonreían detrás de ellos.

La segunda, en la misma posición, pero Derek sonreía de oreja a oreja y había soltado a Laura, porque su padre se había acuclillado entre los dos, había rodeado a Laura con un brazo, y había usado el otro para situar a Derek entre sus piernas y apoyarlo contra su pecho mientras cantaba con ellos. Todo mientras Talia los observaba con una mano acariciando la cabeza de su primogénita.

La tercera estaba al final de la última página, y era la última que había visto, y era obvio que para esa les había pedido que posasen. Ya habían acabado de cantar, Laura estaba subida a hombros de su padre, saludando, y ambos sonriendo, mientras él se encargaba de tenerla bien sujeta con una mano en una rodilla, porque el otro brazo lo tenía en torno a los hombros de su mujer. Talia estaba apoyada en el costado de su marido, y tenía a Derek en brazos, de hecho su sonrisa se adivinaba en el beso que estaba dejando en la mejilla de su hijo. Se notaba que Derek estaba cansado, pero aún así había sonreído a la cámara, un brazo en torno al cuello de su madre, y la otra manita extendida para llegar a tocar la tripa de Talia.

Cuando Stiles había tenido que parar en un semáforo le había echado un vistazo al artículo. Los Hale no eran los únicos de los que había fotos, por lo visto el curso de Laura había estado recogiendo dinero para donar a un refugio de animales al que una tormenta había afectado, y la niña era de las que se habría ofrecido para ir a cantar villancicos con sus compañeros. A Stiles no le había extrañado lo más mínimo, y estaba tentando de mandarle una cesta de Navidad al fotógrafo que había decidido fijarse en la familia de Derek y hacer aquellas fotos.

Y lo mejor era que en la oficina del periódico tenían que estar los negativos, lo que quería decir que podrían pedir copias, y tener las fotos en mejor calidad, y Derek tendría un trocito de su familia para recordarlos mejor y... y ahora que lo pensaba, lo mismo antes tenía que haber hecho eso, y llevarle a Derek más que un par de fotocopias, pero ahora ya estaban allí, así que ya tendría tiempo de pasarse por las oficinas y pedirlas. Porque iba a pasarse y conseguir aquellas fotos, y si resultaba que Laura había ofrecido a su familia para ir cantando y pidiendo el aguinaldo más años, ¡que le diesen a la biblioteca de Beacon Hills y su aniversario!, iba a repasarse todos los periódicos que le quedaban a partir de que Laura hubiese pisado el colegio y encontrar todas las fotos que hubiese.

Se lo prometió a si mismo, y apretó la rodilla de Derek para prometérselo también a él sin decir nada, y el gesto pareció sacar a Derek del trance en el que había caído, con las manos cerniéndose sobre los folios sin atreverse a tocarlos.

\- Stiles... - dijo con la voz rota.

Y a Stiles se le heló la sangre, porque a lo mejor no había sido tan buena idea soltarle así las fotos de sopetón, quizás debería haberle preguntado si quería verlas, avisarlo antes de lo que había...

\- Stiles - repitió Derek tras carraspear, y si Stiles aún tenía dudas, que no, de si se había enamorado de Derek Hale o no, se habrían evaporado, porque era imposible que el chico te mirase como lo estaba mirando y no pensases en cuanto lo querías. Derek estaba sonriendo, con una vulnerabilidad y una dulzura que nadie creería poder ver en él, y los ojos le brillaban, y esta vez no porque como Stiles decía los malditos tuviesen esa habilidad al ser de ochocientos colores, sino porque estaban llenos de lágrimas, y antes de que Stiles fuese capaz de decir nada, se encontró entre los brazos de Derek - Gracias - dijo el hombre lobo con la cabeza hundida en su cuello, dejando un beso allí - Gracias, gracias, gracias - repitió en su susurros, acompañando cada palabra con un beso más.

Stiles lo había abrazado al momento, y fue cuando notó la humedad en su cuello que empezó a pasear los dedos por el pelo de Derek.

\- No hay de qué - susurró en su oído, y prefirió no decir nada a mayores y estrecharlo más, y cuando notó como el moreno clavaba los dedos en su espalda intentando aferrarse a él mientras se dejaba echarse a llorar, Stiles se escurrió hasta tumbarse en el sofá con él encima.

Durante un rato no hizo nada más que quedarse allí, aferrando a Derek contra su pecho mientras el chico lo abrazaba como si no quisiese soltarlo nunca, y a Stiles no se le ocurría ningún sitio mejor en el que estar; fue cuando notó la nariz del chico acariciar su cuello que Stiles supo que su novio estaba preparado para salir de su escondite del mundo, y dejó que lo hiciese a su ritmo, disfrutando de como a la caricia que acababa de notar la seguían una serie de besos que secaron su cuello, hasta que fueron subiendo por su mandíbula para llegar a su boca.

\- Gracias - repitió Derek tras besarlo en los labios, moviéndose hasta quedar apoyado en sus antebrazos y no cargarlo con su peso, pero Stiles no estaba por la labor de que ninguno se moviese lo más mínimo, así que movió los brazos hasta poder sujetarlo por los hombros y dejarle claro que quería que volviese a tumbarse en su pecho, cosa que Derek volvió a hacer tras pasar la nariz por su mandíbula.

\- No me des las gracias - insistió él, imitando uno de los gestos favoritos de Derek, y acariciándole él la sien con la nariz, sabía que  lo estaba marcando con su olor, y que era una costumbre lobuna (y hombre-lobuna),  y le encantaba. - Además, pude verte con un jersey con un reno, cuando nos den las originales quiero copias - añadió, tanteando el terreno para ver si el chico quería hablar de las fotografías, o dejarlo pasar.

Derek rió con suavidad, y se removió hasta quedar entre el respaldo del sofá y su cuerpo, apoyado sobre él pero de manera que era más fácil mirarlo, y estiró un brazo para recuperar las fotografías de la mesa.

\- ¿Leíste el artículo? - preguntó en voz baja, como si hablar más alto no fuese lo apropiado, y realmente no lo era, todas las conversaciones sobre su familia o sobre su madre las habían mantenido en ese tono, así que Stiles contestó en el mismo:

\- Por encima. Tenía que hacer algo cuando paré en un semáforo, o habría venido corriendo.

Derek sonrió y giró la cabeza para dejar un beso en su pecho antes de volver a apoyarse tal y como estaba, y Stiles empezó masajearle la cabeza con las yemas de los dedos antes de que siguiese hablando.

\- Laura se ofreció como voluntaria, y le dijo a mi madre que era necesario llevarme. Su argumento fue que era demasiado mono como para no hacerlo, si me llevaba recaudaría más dinero, porque las señoras miraban a mis enormes cejas y luego yo las miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y sonreía escondiéndome detrás de las piernas de mi madre o de mi padre, y me las ganaba a todas - contó Derek, mientras dejaba que Stiles sostuviese los folios con la mano libre para así poder trazar él la cara de Laura mientras hablaba.

\- Laura es mi ídolo - rió Stiles - Y era una persona muy sabia, nadie podría decirle que no a ese cara, y menos con ese jersey.

\- Era un regalo de mi abuela - confesó Derek a media voz, y Stiles podía notar que se había sonrojado.

\- Y eras el niño más mono del mundo, más aún con él puesto - respondió dejando un beso en su cabeza - Y sabes que no me estoy riendo, lo digo en serio, era imposible verte y no querer achucharte.

Derek rió, y se acomodó más aún contra él, colando una pierna entre las suyas, y tras contemplar las fotos unos segundos siguió hablando.

\- Me daba vergüenza cantar, porque el resto de compañeros de Laura eran más mayores, y hasta que mi padre se agachó para cantar conmigo no fui capaz de soltar a Laur - dijo señalando la foto, y pasando ahora el dedo por la figura de su padre - Se agachó y me dijo que cantase todo lo alto que quisiera, que si alguien se reía de mí le diría a mamá que les gruñese, y mamá no podría negarse si le ofrecía hacer gofres para cenar.

\- Un hombre sabio, dulces para la mujer embarazada - asintió Stiles - Tienes sus ojos, - añadió - sería imposible deciros que no a ambos.

\- Todas las veces que intenté razonar contigo y Scott, y sólo tenía que haberte puesto ojitos - bromeó Derek.

\- Cállate y háblame de tu madre - rió Stiles, moviéndose para poder clavarle una rodilla en venganza.

Derek miró la última foto y tardó un par de segundos más en hacer lo mismo que con las otras y tocar la figura de Talia.

\- Cuando se quedó embarazada de Cora y nos lo contaron, Peter me dijo que ya no podría pedirles que me cogiesen más en brazos, porque iba a ser mayor, y esas cosas sólo se hacían con los bebés, y además mi madre no podría cogerme para no hacerle daño al bebé.

\- Como no... Peter siendo agradable - refunfuñó Stiles.

\- Mi madre lo oyó, y nada más entrar al salón me levantó en volandas. Y me puse a gritarle que me bajase, que no quería hacerle daño al bebé. Prácticamente me estrujo, y me dijo que al bebé le gustaba tenerme tan cerca - contó mientras bajaba el dedo índice de la cara de Talía a la barriga de ésta - Desde entonces, si me cansaba o tenía sueño, siempre intentaba cogerme ella; fui yo el primero que notó como Cora se movía, y siempre estaba intentando tener una mano en su tripa para volver a notarlo. Estaba convencido de que sería un niño y nos impondríamos a Laura. Hasta que a los dos días de haber nacido le metió un dedo en un ojo a Laur, y se cogió a mi dedo, pretendía cambiarla.

\- ¿Cora lo sabe? - preguntó Stiles con una risa, dejando un par de besos en la frente del moreno.

\- Sí, cuando se lo dijeron intentó robarme los cómics para demostrar que podía ser mejor niño que yo - contestó el otro, y aquello le sacó otra risa Stiles a la que él se sumó.

Pasó unos segundos más mirando las fotos, y volvió a dejarlas en la mesa con delicadeza, y nada más hacerlo giró para ponerse encima de Stiles otra vez.

\- No tengo palabras para agradecerte esto - le dijo sincero, acariciándole una mejilla con la mano sobre la que no se había apoyado.

Stiles pensó en decir que no era nada, que no tenía importancia, pero sabía que aquellas fotos eran todo, y no podían ser más importantes para Derek, así que se limitó a acariciar su espalda, y a besarlo.

\- Me gustaría haber encontrado decenas más - respondió cuando se apartó de él, con la misma sinceridad con la que Derek le había hablado, y su recompensa fue que volviese a besarlo, como si no fuese capaz de contestarle y quisiese hacerlo así.

 

* * *

 

Stiles se perdió por completo, como siempre, y eso que llevaba meses besando y siendo besado por Derek, pero era incapaz de no olvidarse de todo cuando se besaban así, y no quería que cambiase nunca. No hacía falta que fuese un beso apasionado o acelerado, siempre, siempre que Derek lo besaba le pasaba lo mismo, porque siempre lo hacía como si fuese lo más relevante que nunca fuese hacer.

Había veces que no podían dejar quietas las manos, que parecía que se les acabase el tiempo o que no fuese a ser suficiente, que no perdían un momento en abrirse paso a la boca del otro. Y a Stiles le encantaba. Pero también le encantaba cuando se besaban como ahora.

Sin prisa. Sin que les pudiese el ansia. Simplemente un roce de labios que iba a más y más. Casi no se separaban, y no les hacía falta, porque podían coger aire mientras intercambiaban decenas de besos cortos; una simple presión de labios contra labios, los de Derek resbalando por los suyos, hasta que el chico atrapaba su labio superior entre los suyos un momento, o él haciendo un poco más de presión para que Derek le dejase tomar su labio inferior, sólo lo suficiente recordarse que el beso podría ir a más, pero que no tenían prisa. Las manos vagaban sin rumbo, y despacio, simplemente queriendo tocar y notar calor, un calor imposible de no notar porque estaban completamente pegados al otro.

Los momentos así eran perfectos, y por eso a Stiles no le daba apuro ninguno dejar escapar un quejido si, como ahora, Derek se apartaba de él.

\- Stiles... - dijo el moreno, interrumpiéndose para darle un beso más, y apartándose otra vez, acariciándole la mejilla, y parándose a trazar con el índice el camino entre los lunares que tenía en ese lado de la cara.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó el chico, girando lo mínimo para besarle la muñeca, y volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos - ¿Qué? - repitió con más intensidad, sintiendo como se le aceleraba el corazón por la forma en la que los de Derek se clavaban en los suyos.

\- ¡Estamos en casa! - bramó Isaac, y Stiles tuvo tantas ganas de lanzarlo por la ventana que lo único que pudo hacer fue alcanzar un cojín y taparse la cara con él para dejar escapar un grito frustrado.

\- ¡La leche! - chilló Isaac de nuevo, y entonces Stiles recordó que él aún no sabía que estaban saliendo. Bueno. Una pena. Él acababa de quedarse sin saber que le iba a decir Derek, Isaac podía superar el trauma - ¡Scott, no entres!

\- Hola - saludó Derek, moviéndose para incorporarse, y tirando de una mano de Stiles para levantarlo a él - Isaac... - empezó a hablar.

\- A mí me parece genial, en serio, me alegro un montón por vosotros, y ya era hora de que lo dijeseis; - susurró el beta - pero a Scott mejor decírselo literalmente, no que lo vea.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo pasar? - preguntó Scott llegando al lado de Isaac.

\- ¿¡Lo sabías!? - chilló Stiles a la vez.

\- Claro que lo sabía, vivo aquí - dijo Isaac a modo de explicación, y en respuesta a eso Derek gruñó en un cojín.

\- Llamamos al chino para cenar, pido media docena de rollitos de primavera sólo para ti, y a cambio no explicas, nunca, a nadie, cómo exactamente vivir aquí y saber que estamos juntos tiene que ver, ¿trato? - ofreció Derek sin sacar la cabeza del cojín.

\- ¡Hecho! - respondió Isaac contento.

\- ¿¡Lo sabías y no me dijiste nada!? - protestó Scott.

\- ¿Y tú por qué no estás flipando? - se extrañó el beta.

\- Porque... - empezó a explicar Scott, y Derek se levantó del sofá, cogiendo los folios con una mano, y la mano de Stiles con la otra.

\- Discutid, - les dijo - nosotros vamos a por la cena.

\- ¿No íbamos a llamar? - cuestionó Isaac, interrumpiendo la explicación de Scott.

\- ¡Quiero gofres de postre! - dijo Derek a modo de explicación, pasándole una de sus chaquetas a Stiles, que había dejado la suya en el Jeep, después de haberse parado a dejar los folios a buen recaudo.

\- ¡Tráeme con sirope! - respondió el chico - ¡De fresa!

\- ¡Yo quiero con caramelo! - se sumó Scott justo antes de que se cerrase la puerta.

\- Parece que al final tuviste una hermana pequeña, y dos hermanos de regalo - rió Stiles.

\- Y te tengo a ti - fue lo que respondió Derek, y la frase escondía un tono de pregunta.

\- Sí - respondió Stiles con una sonrisa y seguridad.

Y puede que tardasen un poco más de la cuenta en volver con la cena, algo así como una hora. La que sumó el tiempo que pasaron besándose primero contra la puerta del loft, y después en el coche, cuando Stiles insistió en que Derek le diese un mini concierto privado de villancicos para ir ensayando para Navidad.

Derek se las ingenio para no darle el concierto.

A Stiles se le olvidaron por completo los villancicos.

**Author's Note:**

> Y aquí tenéis el segundo, y algo más de desarrollo en la relación de este par, que ya es un poquito menos secreta.
> 
> Sé que he tardado un montón desde la vez anterior, y pido disculpas por ello; el parón a lo serie yankee ha sido completamente involuntario, y por culpa de una suma de cosas sucediendo todas a la vez a este lado de la pantalla del ordenador, así que espero que me lo perdonéis y os siga gustando esta serie tanto como al principio, que no os imagináis la ilusión que me hizo leer cuanto os gustaba el primer fic ^^
> 
> Si dejáis kudos o comentarios (donde podéis criticar, opinar, gritarme... al gusto del consumidor) me vais a poner tan contenta como si viniese Papa Noel, y quedará todo muy acorde con la temática del fic... os lo dejo caer, jeje. 
> 
> Ya sabéis que estos prompts los voy escribiendo según me viene la inspiración/los uso vilmente como manera de desatascarme, así que no puedo dar fecha para el siguiente porque ese ya no está escrito, pero si deciros que la palabra es... (redoble de tambores): travieso.  
> Aprovecho para decir, por si no se ha notado, que creo que sí, que la palabra clave del primero era chocolate caliente, y la de este villancico; no lo habíais notado, ¿a que no? Jejeje.
> 
> Si os queréis pasar por mi tumblr, es [este](http://makeawishandjustbelieve.tumblr.com/)  
> (Vosotros no lo notaréis, pero os lo digo yo, ¡ya sé enlazar en los comentarios! Parece una tontería, pero me siento realizada, jejeje, aunque todo el mérito es de Ali, no mío xD)
> 
> Un beso,  
> Deb.


End file.
